Sin Compromiso
by AnnyDayy
Summary: Ella es atrevida y no creer en el amor, él un agente del FBI que incumple demasiado las normas y no quiere relaciones seria...una pareja perfecta hasta que la perfección se torna un vicio y el deseo: amor ... cambiado el titulo de Nada se puede evitar
1. Chapter 1

**hola... se que le debo unos fics... lo se... pero esta idea me vino rápida y muy extravagante a mi cabezota y necesito que me digas si les gusta. ¿ok?**

**prometo actualizara pronto los demás fics...**

**espero que disfrutéis de otra realidad alternativa.**

* * *

_Ella es atrevida y no creer en el amor._

_él un agente del FBI que incumple demasiado las normas y no quiere relaciones seria..._

_una pareja perfecta hasta que la perfección se torna un vicio_

_y el deseo: amor ..._

* * *

_**Nada se puede evitar**_

_El amor es como el rayo: no se sabe donde cae hasta que ha caído (Henri Lacordaire)_

-¡ah! Suélteme... ¡eh! Esto es mío...

Una de las calles más famosas de Washington varias personas curiosas se amontonaban para observar los motivos de los eufóricos gritos de una chica. Un espectáculo muy poco digno de ver, un espectáculo de los que nunca le gustaba estar presente, pero para su desgracia era un buen samaritano y como tal no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando presenciaba tales episodios.

- déjenla

No quería gritar, ni era preciso con su grave y masculina voz en un tono medio, era suficiente para que le atendiesen y acatasen su pedido.

- ¡nos ha robado!

- mentira

La chica recogió rápidamente sus cosas del suelo y se aproximo a su defensor, el cual le miraba como si le pudiera leer la mente. El defensor desvió la mirada al uniforme del hombre que acusaba con tanta veracidad a la chica, no era más que de una lujosa tienda de las cuales no estaba muy acostumbrado a frecuentar

- ¿Qué le ha robado?

No era de tener demasiada paciencia y principalmente con los esnobs empleados de aquellos sitios.

- no lo sé, pero lo ha hecho

- ¡yo no he hecho nada!

Reprocho la chica, pero de tan solo mirarla era capaz de saber que mentía.

- yo la creo

Cuanto odiaba mentir.

- sí, él me cree

- ¡cállate!

Estaba salvándole el pellejo pero si continuaba hablando acabaría teniendo que pagar todo lo que había robado.

- ¿Quién te crees que era para mandarme callar?

- lo que te está salvando el culo

Otra cosa que odiaba- perder la calma- pero aquella chica se las estaba jugando.

- no he pedido que lo hiciera… imbécil.

Como si nada fuera con ella, como si todo aquello no fuera su culpa se giro y salió andando, dejando atrás la discusión y las acusaciones del empleado. Él la vio girar la esquina e irse sin más. El empleado de la tienda le insulto por el bajo y también se fue, esto es lo que pasa cuando eres un buen samaritano, te hacen caso al principio pero siempre te quedas atrás. Suspiro, aun parado en el medio de la calle, cuando su móvil sonó, ni en la hora de la comida podía tener paz.

- si – respondió secamente

- Cullen quiere verte en su despacho y date prisa... se ve muy cabreado.

Mensaje corto y claro, su jefe cabreado no era novedad, que quisiera verle tan poco lo era y que se diera prisa era lo que menos haría. Se subió a su coche dejando atrás lo que acababa de suceder decidido a rondar la ciudad haciendo tiempo para no escuchar a Cullen, pero se maldijo en el primer semáforo que paró, puesto que, cuando se dio cuenta la chica de todo aquel rollo que se había metido hacia unos minutos se adentro el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

- ¡que mierda! ¿Qué haces?

Expresó sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho, y para colmo le tiro un poco de café encima.

-¡oh! Perdón- quito el café de encima de él- me llamo Brennan

"Era tan hipócrita" Pensó él al verla sonreír naturalmente extendiéndole la mano.

- baja de mi coche ¡ahora!

Su orden no fue acatada, más bien fue totalmente pasada de largo por ella, además el estúpido semáforo se puso verde y los coches empezaran a pitarle.

- creo que tiene que acelerar- susurro cómplice apoyándose tranquilamente en el asiento mientras bebía su café. "Oh pero esto duraría poco" dio un frenazo acercándose a la acera- ¡mierda! ¿Has visto lo que has hecho? Mi ropa nueva

No le importaba un cuerno su ropa la quería fuera de su coche ¿pero quién se creía?

- ¡bájate ahora de mi coche!

Se estaba poniendo de los nervios, su coche era su espacio y ella lo invadió como se fuera parte esencial de ello. Se curvo sobre ella y le abrió la puerta pero ella no se inmuto tan solo puso el café en el porta vasos y le miro con enfado quitándose de encima la americana mojada.

- tan solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hicisteis

- ya lo has hecho… bájate por favor…

Bueno él también sabía ser cínico cuando se proponía, de tal forma que la sonrisa en sus labios era de la más falsa pero a ella le daba igual, más bien le gustaba aquello.

- ¿sabes no deberías meterte en las cosas de los demás?

"¿Qué él no debería meterse? ¡Esto era el colmo!" pensó al oírla y cuando esta cerró la puerta sin salirse de su asiento tuvo ganas de tirarla por la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué yo no debería meterme?

- sí, has estado patético – se puso el cinto y lo miro- tengo que estar en el campus la universidad a las doce ¿podrías apurarte? Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo

Reprocho haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que él estuviera a punto de tirarla por la ventana, era mucho más importante sus clases de ciencias aplicadas.

- ¿dame un buen motivo para hacerlo? o me bajaré del coche y te arrastraré para fuera de ello.

Desafió y por primera vez clavo la mirada en la de ella de tal forma que la tensión formada se puso tan pesada que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, pero era terca y no se iba a dar por vencida, siempre lograba lo que quería.

- pues… que si te bajas del coche me pondré en el asiento del conductor y robaré tu coche.

Tan sencillo como esto, tan sencillo con la ultima respuesta que pensó tener, tan sencillo como encender el coche y hacer lo que su copilota pedía. No era que se había comido su respuesta, sabía que no se lo robaría, había mil y una forma de impedírselo, pero la forma tan simple con que lo dijo le hicieran baja los morros y consentir a su pedido, total quería pasar el tiempo antes de enfrentarse a su jefe.

- me llamo Seeley

Se presento al cabo de unos minutos de los cuales ella tan solo miraba por la ventanilla absuelta tal vez en el paisaje.

- ¿Seeley qué?

- conténtate con Seeley, B…Bren…

- Brennan… me llamo Brennan

Se presento quitándole la mano de él del volante para apretarla enérgicamente.

-¿Qué haces? Podemos tener un accidente

La soltó bruscamente volviendo a atención al frente.

- es una norma social… cuando dos personas se conocen hay que darse las manos

- estoy conduciendo, además no nos conocemos te has colado en mi coche

A quien se lo contara podría alucinar y decir que estaba loco, pero las cosas más locas del mundo solo le pasan a él.

- eso es irrelevante – miro por la ventanilla un segundo y luego se fijo en él- deberías girar aquí a la derecha.

- bueno…ahora me darás liciones de conducción

Ironizo sin saber que lo hacía con la persona menos dotada de agudeza para interpretar sus palabras.

- claro que no, no estoy apta para enseñarte tal cosa – volvió a mirar a la ventanilla por uno segundos- de verdad deberías entrar aquí

-¿Por qué?

- además de ser la hora de salida del colé de los pequeños y la principal está llena, pues será más rápido y así te libraras de mi, a no ser que quieres secuéstrame para hacerme alguna cosa impropiar

El giro que dio el coche la hizo sonreír "hombres tan fácil es manipularlos" volvió a mirar la ventanilla hasta que lo escucho protestar.

- ¡joder! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta calle era prohibida?

Se había olvidado que la bici que siempre andaba podía entrar en cualquiera calle.

- se me paso- lo vio esquivara un coche que venía delante y sonrío viendo el tenso que estaba- lo haces muy bien

- ¿estás de coña?- puede que no hiciera tan bien, el ultimo coche case que los cogía- ¡perfecto la poli!

- no puede ser la po…li – si la mirada matase, estaba muerta porque la mirada que tenia sobre ella era de la mas terrorífica- lo lamento estos capullos nunca están aquí a esta hora

Seeley no la hizo demasiado caso, estaciono el coche y bajo, llevándose la llave con él, por si acaso. Ella suspiro fastidiada, a ese ritmo si iba allegara tarde pero valía la pena. Giro la cabeza y observo a Seeley hablando con el poli, era alto y fuerte, Seeley no el poli, este era flaco y feo, pero él tenía el cuerpo bien estructurado, los rasgos simétricos y bien definidos. Volvió a mirar hacia delante cuando lo vio acercarse al coche y subirse.

- nos guiara hasta el fin de la calle, así alerta a los demás coches.

Se puso en marcha con el coche de policía delante de lo suyo, abriendo paso como si de una comitiva especial se tratara.

- ¿le has chantajeado a un poli?

- no le he chantajeado- la corto, se veía fastidiado ahora- le he explicado lo que ha pasado y nada mas

Sentencio sin ganas de seguir discutiendo con ella.

- lo siento…

Susurro girándose hacia la ventanilla y perdiendo la mirada en el paisaje urbano. Seeley la escucho pero no le respondió dejando reinara el silencio en el coche, silencio que le hizo sentir curiosidad en mirarla, no había mirado nada más que enojado y se arrepentía puesto que, no percibió la hermosa que era, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para mirarla, ya habían llegado.

- gracias por traerme

Se dispuso a salir del coche lentamente.

- no fue nada… cuando quieras.

¡oh! Esto le había salido tan solo por educación pero la chica delante suya parecía no pensar lo mismo. La sonrisa que le dedico fue perversa y atrevida de las que invitaban hasta a la muerte.

- ya…

- ¡Brennan!

No pudo terminar lo que decía puesto que a lo lejos otra chica le llamaba y gesticulaba hacia ella. Seeley sonrío divertido por la mueca de fastidio que puso y sin más se giro para irse, pero se olvidaba su americana en el asiento de atrás, donde la había arrollado.

- ¡eh!- ella se giro con las manos en jarras- te olvidas eso

Le tendió la camisa pero esta no se importo en volver a cogerla.

- ya me la darás- se giro para irse- te espero a las seis

Se fue, le dejó con la ropa en la mano y la cara de idiotas. Lo había engañado y lo sabía, Seeley Booth el agente del FBI más joven y famoso había sido pasado la perna por una chica de universidad, ahora sí que se podía decir que estaba perdiendo facultades.

* * *

¿que os parece?

¿muy mal?

¿fatal?

bueno espero saber vuestra opinión... y no os preocupéis todas las dudas y incógnitas que deje en el capitulo serán resueltas... tal y como ¿que hacia Brennan robando?

y los demás fics están en proceso

creo que mi imaginación ya esta de vuelta...

vale

besitos

y perdón por los errores de ortografía y si hay alguna frase que no comprendes decirme... vale

bye


	2. Chapter 2

hola, me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia, aquí va la continuación... que disfrutéis de mi locura...

como sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a fox y a nuestro "querido" HART HANSON

* * *

_Ella es atrevida y no creer en el amor._

_él un agente del FBI que incumple demasiado las normas y no quiere relaciones seria..._

_una pareja perfecta hasta que la perfección se torna un vicio_

_y el deseo: amor ..._

* * *

_**Nada se puede evitar**_

___La timidez es el más vulgar de todos los fenómenos. Lo que hay de más vulgar en todos nosotros es que tengamos miedo de ser ridículos. (Fernando Pessoa)_

- ¿quién era?

La chica que la había llamado era el ser más curioso del mundo, imposible de librarse de ella cuando tenía una pulga atrás de la oreja.

- un amigo

Era verdad a media ¿no? Se habían presentado y todo así que eran... amigos.

- ¿un amigo?- además de curiosa era coqueta, o y muy, muy directa- ¿te acostase con él?

- ¡no! Ángela- tenía que huir de aquella conversación pero si no le diera algo a su amiga sabía que no podría hacer- pero pensó hacerlo, es muy sexy

Cuando decía esta cosas Ángela se contentaba, no era de tener relaciones con muchos, tanto que Ángela era su única amiga pero cuando la carne pecaba y el deseo se volvía muy… "vehemente", pues no había más que hacer que saciarlo, como decía Ángela: es mejor morir teniendo sexo que anhelándolo. Su amiga sonrío victoriosa y le entregó sus preciados apuntes que había cogido prestado para "estudiar" con su novio.

- ¿Dónde está Hodgins?

Era extraño no ver a Ángela acompañada de Hodgins principalmente cuando cruzaba todo el campus para ir a verla.

- no sé y no quiero saber.

- ¿Por qué?

Se habían peleado, no, Ángela estaba calma, cuando se peleaban nadie era capaz de soportarla.

- porque decidió ser una escultura nudista ambulante

- sabes que el arte contemporáneo no es el mío, pero esto me suena raro

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la clase de ciencias aplicada una clase terrorífica para Ángela, que por suerte no tenia que frecuentar.

- y lo es, además lleva mi firma bien hay- hizo un gesto con las dos manos hacia la parte baja de tal forma que Brennan le miro sin poder creérselo- estábamos en el baño y… ya sabes una cosa lleva a otra y cuando me pidió que le firmara ahí, pensé que era para marca mi territorio, pero cuando salimos él se quito la ropa y se presento en la exposición de esculturas de primero.

Brennan soltó una carcajada, pensó que su amiga le venía a ver por sus apuntes pero no, solo intentaba esconderse. Ángela le fulmino con la mirada para ella no era muy divertido que el director estuviera buscando la autora de tamaña obra de arte, que era su novio.

- lo lamento Ángela.

-¿Por qué?- aquella sonrisa picara de Ángela le demostraba que toda la travesura de su novio le gustaba- la verdad es que… hasta que era una estatua muy mona

Ángela era una chica sin igual, tenía dos años menos que ella pero la cabeza y la forma de ver la vida era de una edad muy superior. Cuando Ángela se fue ella entró en clases, fueran tres hora muy entretenidas en clase de ciencias luego otras dos en la biblioteca, donde en el último año pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero que hacer cuando vas en el último año de carrera y tus estudios, más bien toda tu vida es bancada por los innumerables premios que ganas siendo la mejor estudiante además de profesora sustituta para los de primer curso. Cuando su reloj dio las seis decidió recoger y bajar, era extraño en ella salir tan temprano de la biblioteca, había días que era necesario que la mandasen irse, pero ¿qué podría hacer si adentrarse en el mundo de la historia universal le abstraían tanto?

Mantener la mirada firme, callar y nunca interrumpir, pedir permiso para hablar y nunca discutir una orden, parece cosa de niños pero es lo que se tiene que hacer cuando un superior le reprocha el hecho de no haber seguido sus instrucciones al actuar en campo, pero mierda, si no fuera por él el tipo había muerto ¿Por qué tenía que llevar el sermón? Le deberían dar una medalla. Se levanto y salió, cabeza levantada, hombros relajados, postura del héroe que acaba de eliminar al villano, además de la arrogante sonrisa que hacia toda la plantilla femenina suspirar y anhelar tan solo una noche entre sus sabanas. Este era él ¿obedecer órdenes? solo las de su madre, que en paz descanse. Su despacho, su vida todo era de él y controlado por él, nada se le escapaba, nada le dejaba fuera de juego, nadie le engaña, o si, pues tan solo hacia unas horas que una petulante chica le engaño. Ya, no le engaño, él se había dejado llevar ¿entonces porque sentía que ella le había engañado? Que le había vencido. ¡Oh no! De eso nada, nadie vencía a Seeley Booth, nadie. Cogió las llaves de su coche y marcho tenía tiempo de sobra para planear una forma de vengarse, de engañarla, demostrar que era mejor que ella. Estacionó donde la había dejado, se apoyó en su coche con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas cruzadas, un galán en todos los sentidos, además de la sexy mirada que puso hacia la entrada, la iba impactar, tan pronto como saliera del edificio morería del corazón. Sonrió victorioso y sarcástico, era el mejor, siempre el mejor.

- no creo que saldrá nadie interesante de ahí dentro.

Dio un salto y miró asustado, a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en el coche y regalándole una sonrisa burlesca, estaba ella.

- ¿Cómo has llegado ahí tan rápido?

- pues he venido de la biblioteca y te vi tan entretenido mirando a la puerta que decidí no interrumpirte- ¿Por qué todo con ella era simple? ¡Joder! lo había asustado, había asustado al mejor agente del FBI- ¿te he asustado?

Si.

- ¡no!- el águila que siempre estaba atento a todo y no haber visto una simple chica de su lado, era vergonzoso, pero no le iba a admitir esto a ella- he venido a traer tu ropa y nada mas- se dio la vuelta en el coche para coger la penda pero cuando abrió la puerta percibió que ella ya se estaba subiendo en este por el otro lado- ¿Qué haces?

- entrar en el coche

¿Pero que le pasaba? Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

- y ¿Por qué entras en el coche?

-¿Cómo que porque? Nos vamos o ¿es que no invitaras a una copa a tu protegida?

Su sonrisa y la forma que lo convencía eran fáciles, demasiado fáciles, pero sobre todo estaba el hecho de que no le tenía miedo, le enfrentaba y seducía con alto suficiencia. Eso a él le gustaba, era un desafío, un desafío que no iba a pasar por alto, él era el mejor seduciendo y si ella quería jugar a su juego, haría el mejor para ganar.

- no eres mi protegida- se subió al coche y puso sobre las piernas de ella a la americana- y no vuelvas a dejar las cosas en mi coche.

Ella sonrío con suficiencia y se acomodo en el asiento.

- y ¿Dónde me llevaras?

Él iba concentrado en la carretera pero al oírla le miro, parecía demasiado relajada, era hora de meterle un poquito de miedo, haber si su genio era tan indiscreto como parecía.

- pues- lanzo su más seductora y sexy mirada, que haría el corazón de ella dar vueltas, a todas le pasaba-… a un sitio que cuando grites de placer nadie te oiga.

Su voz salió roca, de la forma exacta para poner toda la piel, de ella, de gallina. La había cogido, con esta saldría de su coche de la misma forma que entro.

- pues bien- apoyó la mano en la pierna de él- así nadie te oirá a ti cuando también grites

Se había excitado con la voz roca proveniente de los labios femeninos, ahora era él la gallina.

- no deberías jugar con fuego.

- ¿Por qué no? Me interesa quemarme

Se volvió a recostar tranquilamente confiada, sabía que él no le haría nada, de alguna forma confiaba en él. Seeley sonrió al mirarla tan relajada en la silla, no pensaba hacerle nada y una copa era necesaria también para él, quería olvidar el discursito de su jefe y para eso nada mejor que una copa con alguien al que no sabía quién era y no haría las estúpidas preguntas que siempre le hacían sus amigos. No quería andar mucho así que decidió para en el Forfait, un bar acogedor para una copa y una liviana conversación. No fue necesario decirle que habían llegado pues tan pronto el coche se detuvo su acompañante salió de este dejando todas sus cosas allí, estaba segura que volvería al coche de él. Se sentaran en una mesa de dos personas y esperaran a que le sirviesen las copas, una de vino y otra de Martini.

- ¿les permiten beber a las universitarias?

No era una pregunta de verdad él solo quería sacar conversación y hablar de la copa de vino que ella pidió era mejor que preguntarle cuantos años tenía.

- el vino no es una bebida normal- dio un trago a su dulce vino y le miro con una sonrisa- además no soy universitaria.

- ¿no?

- no, soy forense titulada y estoy preparando mi disertación como antropóloga, además de profesora de ciencias a media jornada y ayudante del Dr. Goodman paleontólogo jefe del instituto médico legal del Jeffersonian

De todo lo que ella dijo él solo puedo quedarse con dos cosas, una empollona y que estudia con muertos.

- no pensé que eras una de esta

- ¿de estas?

- sí, ya sabes – hizo un gesto con la mano para explicarle pero ella solo negó – que eres una de esta, mirona, las que miran y dicen cosa con tono de superioridad solo por tener un título

- la verdad es que tengo más de un titulado, pero creo que lo que intentas decir es que soy una persona muy inteligente y que sabe razonar

Él iba a negar pero tan solo sonrió y dio un sorbo en su Martini, pasaría por alto la modestia de ella y preguntaría lo que se venía preguntando desde la mañana.

- ¿y qué hacia un forense, profesora, ayudante robando en una tienda del centro?

-¡oh! No se te olvide que también antropóloga, si bien que si aun no tengo el título no soy una antropóloga de verdad- él sonrió por su divagación, parecía ser una chica muy extrovertida pero su ego era tan grande como el mundo- pero eso no viene al caso, la respuesta a tu pregunta es qué estaba haciendo una protesta contra la esclavización de niños en África.

- ¿una protesta?

-sí, un acto de rebeldía pensado para reivindicar el hecho de que nos cobran una cantidad exagerada por una prenda cuando esta es hecha por un niño al cual pagan menos de un dólar al día por trabajar más de ocho horas al día en condiciones que ninguno niño debería estar.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de él, una compasiva y a la vez de burla ¿a quién se le ocurría tales cosas?

- así que por eso robabas en pleno día a una tienda en el medio de la calla más famosa de Washington ¿y no se te ocurrió que te podrían pillar y levarte detenida?

- no lo harían, estaba haciendo algo con bases científicas reales, y que fuera de día es por pura lógica, como iba a ser un acto de rebeldía y protesta hecho por la noche, nadie me vería

Él se quedo mirándola unos segundos, estaba bastante segura de sí misma y de lo que hacía, era distinta a las mujeres que acostumbraba tener a su lado, estas solo se sentían segura cuando él decía que estaba guapa y mismo así acababa por tener que repetirlo como mil veces para que estas le dejasen en paz.

- acepto lo que dices, pero estas equivocada.

- eso no es cierto.

Sonreía como sabiendo que podía rebatir todo lo que él le digiera, le gusta ser desafiada.

- sí, lo es y sabes porque- ella negó y él se curvo hacia delante en la mesa- porque si estas empresas dejasen de dar este "menos de un dólar" a estos niños, muchos hoy estarían muertos

Ella estrecho la mirada y se apoyo en la mesa curvándose hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros.

- puede- bien un punto para él- pero si las empresas colaborasen mas con obras sociales y no explorasen a los niños ellos no morarían y ni tendrían que matarse a trabajar para ganar unas monedas.

Vale, se rendía ella ganaba, no pensaba seguir aquello así que volvió a enderezar la espalda y sonrió.

- acepto.

- sé que lo harías- convencida, un poco mas de ego y no cogerían en el bar- y dime ¿tú qué haces además de defender a desconocidos en la calle?

Se enderezo en su asiento y él se puso serio.

- pues, llevo ha dicho desconocido a la cárcel si comprobó que él es culpable de las acusaciones.

Por muy poco no estalla de la risa por la forma pálida y asustada que lo miro, parecía ver a un fantasma delante de ella.

- ¿eres poli?

- no- dijo con calma y ella suspiro y sonrió creyendo una broma- soy agente del FBI

- ¿estás bromeando?- no le creía pero la sonrisa y el asentimiento de él la hicieron caer en sí- ¿no me levaras a la cárcel?

No sabía si por la forma inocente que dijo, pretendía que él lo hiciera o si pedía que no lo hiciera, pero de una cosa estaba seguro tiraría la llave lejos si la llevara a la cárcel.

- ¿y si lo hago?

- no lo harías

Ahora si lo desafiaba, aquella postura inclinada hacia delante lo demostraba.

- si lo haría- ella entrecejo los ojos y le miro con una sonrisa case pervertida en los labios- pero no lo haré- se aproximo a ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro- ¿sabes porque?- llevo la mano a la mejilla de ella de una forma seductora, atrayendo la atención de los azulados ojos enteramente para él- porque... pagaras las copas

Se alejó dejándola en suspense. Era el mejor haciendo aquellos juegos de seducción, era el mejor con las mujeres, y ella, ella era una mujer. Brennan se movió en la silla y sonrió.

- ok, pero me llevaras a casa

- si

Asintió. Ella pagó las copas y él la llevó a casa. El camino fue bastante entretenido, ella le preguntaba cosas y él le respondía, muchas veces con bromas que ella no captaba pero que analizaba de una forma que a él le parecía exquisita y hasta sexy. Ella señaló la casa donde vivía cuando doblaran la esquina de su calle, era un bario con residencias de estudiantes, la de ella era una casa blanca totalmente al estilo americano, con un porche delantero. Mientras se aproximaban a la casa ella saco de su bolso un llamativo pintalabios carmesí pasando delicadamente en los labios.

- ya llegamos.

Había de tenido el coche y mirado a ella con interés, era bastante bonita y el color con que pintaba los labios le estaba hipnotizando.

- sí, ¿quieres entrar?

- no

La respuesta de él la desanimó, pensaba que con la amena charla que habían tenido al menos le pediría el número de teléfono, pero no, él ni al menos se inmutaba. Bajó del coche aun con el pintalabios en la mano, decidida a darle su número de teléfono a él, no de la manera convencional pero si de una forma que él recordaría siempre. Con una sonrisa perversa en los labios y antes que él se fuera, empezó a dibujar en el cristal con el vivo color del pintalabios. Seeley se quedo paralizado viéndola pintar su cristal delantero, pero cuando reaccionó, salió del coche rápidamente.

- pero ¿Qué haces?

Se detuvo al lado de ella mirando al cristal con pena, había lavado el coche el día anterior, y ella simplemente lo manchaba.

- te dejo mi número de teléfono- beso al cristal dejando la marca de sus labios y luego le miro con una mueca triste- no me lo has pedido

- no pensaba hacerlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué no

Estaba irritado y para ella parecía más guapo así, con la mandíbula tensa, con la respiración acelerada de forma que la dejaba imaginar cómo sería ver aquellos tensos músculos y aquella acelerada respiración en una situación más placentera. Mordió los labios y se aproximo a él.

- esto no es una respuesta, además ya lo tienes – se pego a él mirándolo con perversidad, mientras este solo tenía la mirada penetrante fija en ella, desafiándola- llámame…

Cuando ella lo beso ambos se tensaran, el motivo de ello fue la fuerte descarga sensorial que recorrió ambos cuerpos, como un espasmo que patio de sus labios a partes mucho más sensibles. No era un beso, tan solo era un roce de labios, pero el corazón de ambos se impulso descontrolado. Ella se alejó al momento, su azul mirada esta clavada en la de él, confusa y excitada, en cuanto él solo la miraba sin comprender que había pasado, todo su cuerpo se había animado con aquel pequeño beso mismo que él no tuviera la mínima intención de llevarla a la cama, pero aquel pequeño roce lo estaba haciendo dudar de esta decisión.

- Tempe

Ambos se giraran a ver a la persona que estaba de su lado. Ella pareció reconocer al momento a la persona, ya que salió disparada hacia esa, ese más bien, y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- vaya sí que me echabas de menos.

Él hombre la enredaba por la cintura abrazándola de forma cariñosa, tan cariñosa que él creyó saber al momento que eran, así que no venia al caso estar allí. Solo cuando ella vio el coche negro de Seeley gira la esquina fue que se dio cuenta de que se había ido, sintió anhelo cuando ya no vio el coche pero decidió era absurdo sentir aquello cuando tan solo había estado un par de horas con él. Agito la cabeza olvidándose de aquello, tal vez nunca volvería a verle así que era mejor olvidarlo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias Russ?

- pensé en hacer una sorpresa a mi hermanita pequeña – toco los labios rojos de ella de forma burlona- ¿te arruiné la cita?

- no seas tonto- lo empujo al ver como se burlaba de ella. Russ era su hermano mayor, por solo un año, pero le ganaba un palmo mas de estatura además tenía un físico muy atractivo- vamos… Ángela debe estar adentro.

- ¡oh no! Había olvidado de tu loca amiga

Ella le pego en el brazo cuando lo escuchó, era algo que él siempre hacia, burlase de sus amigas a pesar de que siempre era cariñoso con todas las personas que la rodeaban, y a Ángela la trataba como una hermana.

…

Cuando detuvo el coche frente a su departamento soltó todo el aire contenido a la vez. Nunca quiso enamorarse y ni pretendía hacerlo, pero aquel beso, si es que podría decirle beso a aquel simples roce que había compartido minutos antes, se había excitado solo por aquello, necesitaba descargar aquella terrible carga de tensión sexual y todo volvería al normal. Sonrió con sorna cuando miro a su puerta, no era necesario ni llamar a nadie, pues delante de su departamento estaba estacionado un mustang rojo que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Cuando salió del ascensor en su piso puedo apreciar la delgada silueta femenina delante de su puerta. Hannah, una atractiva periodista que le buscaba desde hacía una par de meses, se había acostado con ella como dos veces y otras dos la había echado, a veces parecía obsesionada con él.

- Seeley – lo llamo efusivamente cuando lo vio pero él tan solo paso a su lado para abrir la puerta- te he estado llamando

- no tengo paciencia para charlas Hannah- se apoyo en la puerta abierta señalando que entrará cosa que ella no dudo, tan fácil era llevarla a la cama. El cuerpo Hannah era increíble, y para muchos hombres sería difícil separarse de ella, pero él no era como los demás, quería una noche con cada mujer y nada más, Hannah era la primera que pasaba por su cama más de dos veces y eso solo se debía porque ella siempre lo esperaba frente a la puerta y dispuesta a un buen polvo al cual su marido nunca soñaría darle.

* * *

bueno aquí tenéis

chispas en un besito... cuando se acoten saldrán llamas jajajaj...

bueno

me voy a dormi

bye


	3. Chapter 3

hola, ¿que tiempo sin veros? :D os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. he cambiado el nombre del fic de NADA SE PUEDE EVITAR a SIN COMPROMISO... en homenaje a esta increible película que es sin compromiso... vale, asi que los que ya empezaran leyendo como nada se puede evitar no se preocupen que es lo mismo de antes pero con nuevo titulo. y el capitulo también es nuevecito... espero de dorasteis y perdón por los errores de ortografía se me ha estropeado el segundo corrector del word y solo tengo uno.

vale. besos

como sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a fox y a nuestro "querido" HART HANSON

* * *

_Ella es atrevida y no creer en el amor._

_él un agente del FBI que incumple demasiado las normas y no quiere relaciones seria..._

_una pareja perfecta hasta que la perfección se torna un vicio_

_y el deseo: amor ..._

* * *

_**Nada se puede evitar**_

_Cuando eros está enardecido, las diferencias de género desaparecen: no somos de Marte ni de Venus, si no terráqueos apasionados, descompuestos de amor, colmados de deseo. (__Walter Ris)_

_._

_._

_._

- Brennan ¿a donde vas?

Es que era imposible salir de su propia casa sin que Ángela la viese. Sabía que compartían la misma casa pero ella no se daba cuenta cuando Ángela salía, sin embargo, ella tan solo ponía el pie fuera de la habitación y Ángela ya estaba ahí, era demasiado rápida.

- solo voy a dar una vuelta.

Respondió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, esperando a escuchar la voz detrás de su espalda.

- ¿vendrás antes de la cena?

Conocía aquella pregunta tan bien, siempre la hacía cuando venia Hodgins a comer y no era porque quería que ella estuviera en la cena, no, era para que ella no estuviera y así poder practicar sexo mientras comían. Era asqueroso tan solo en pesar en los dos sobre la mesa, un sitio tan… ¿distinto?

- volveré muy tarde ¿ok?

- gracia cariño- Ángela se lanzó sobre ella besando la mejilla, a veces su a miga era demasiado besadora- ten cuidado

- siempre lo tengo Ángela.

Sonrió sincera y salió a la calle. Era una tarde de primavera, todo estaba despejado y tranquilo para ser Washington. Andar por las calles era una forma que encontraba para calmarse, siempre lo hacía cuando su cabeza daba vueltas sobre un asunto que no tenia respuesta, y este asunto llevaba más de una semana sin respuesta. Cruzó el parque del capitolio observando a las personas que pasaban, aquella misma mañana había decidido quitarse de encima su duda y por este mismo motivo se dirigía hacia el departamento de policía. El poli Seeley no le había llamado y nunca ningún hombre le había dado plantón, necesitaba saber porque lo había hecho él, tenía el derecho de saberlo.

- hola- se inclino sobre un mostrador sonriendo a la mujer vestida de traje que se encontraba detrás de este- me gustaría ver al... agente Seeley

Estuvo a punto de decir poli, pero por lo que sabía los del FBI no eran policías eran mejores. La mujer del otro lado le miro sin inmutarse.

- ¿el agente Booth?

- no, el agente Seeley

Volvió a decir por si acaso no le había entendido. La mujer giro la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador y luego hacia ella.

- el agente Seeley Booth – expreso para que Brennan comprenda el nombre del agente- ¿sabe que vine o ha marcado una cita?

- no, a las dos cosas… soy una amiga y no tengo su teléfono así que no le podía avisar que venía, pero pode decir que Brennan estar aquí él lo sabrá

Estaba segura de que si él supiera que estaba allí bajaría a verla, los hombres son muy curiosos y él no podía ser indiferente.

- el agente se encuentra en una reunión en este momento, pero podrá subir, solo tiene que dejar sus cosas en el mostrador pasar por el detector de metales y esperar a que le den una tarjeta de visita, la oficina del agente Booth es en la tercera planta allí pregunte y cualquiera agente le dirá cual es.

Atendió a todas las indicaciones, era fácil memorizar las cosas cuando tienes un gran cerebro como el de ella, además de que ahora sabía el nombre completo de él cosa que no le quiso decir cuando lo conoció. Podría él tener vergüenza de su nombre, no era un nombre común además de ser el mismo que un antiguo asesino. Cuando salió del ascensor en la tercera planta se quedo impresionada, nunca había entrado en un sitio donde todos los que la rodeaban eran agentes de la ley, era excitante. A pasos firmes se aproximo a uno de los agentes con la intención de preguntarle por Seeley Booth, sonaba bien el nombre de él dicho con un poco de arrogancia, era muy varonil.

- hola ¿podrías indicarme donde queda la oficina del agente Seeley Booth?

Sonrió con simpatía al hombre delante suya, era cierto que los agente de la ley estaban buenos porque aquel no estaba nada mal.

- ¿Quién quiere saber?

El hombre sonrió galante perecía que quería tirarle los cejos y ella encantada se dejaba llevar.

- Temperance Brennan

- bueno Temperance está de suerte, soy Booth

Mintió sabiendo que si ella no conocía a Booth puede que se lo creyera ¿Qué podía hacer? Las mujeres más guapas que aparecían por allí siempre venían tras el agente Booth y él como muchos allí hacían estas bromas, que case nunca funcionaban, tal y como ahora.

- vaya, pues has hecho un gran cambio desde la semana pasada, se te ves más guapo

Ella sonrió y el agente soltó un suspiro.

- no funciono ¿no?- ella negó divertida-ok, soy Sullivan, agente especial

- un placer Sullivan

Extendió la mano la cual él apretó dedicándole una seductora mirada.

- Sully, dime Sully

- Sully, es un placer

Ella se mordió los labios muy a gusto con el flirteo del agente, si Seeley no deseaba una noche con ella tal vez aun podía tener un agente de la ley en su cama, y uno tan sexy cuanto el otro.

- Booth está en una reunión, su oficina es aquella- apuntó hacia la oficina y ella giro mirando en dirección de la mano de él- si quiere puedes esperar allí o para que no te aburras allí sola te puedo invitar a un café de nuestra exclusiva cafetería.

Ofreció cuando ella lo miró.

- creo... creo que aceptaré el café, no me gusta aburrirme

La significativa mirada que ella le dedico demostraba que no hablaba solo de esperar a alguien. Sully sonrió y la guio hacia la cafetería del lugar, pero él no fue el único que se percato de la nueva chica de Booth así que en menos de nada había vario agentes rodeándola como buitres y mirándola con absoluto deseo.

* * *

- terminare los informes y te los mandaré Sweets ¿estarás contento así?

La ironía se noto en su voz pero Sweets el psicólogo del FBI y ahora su psicólogo tan solo ignoró, no, más bien analizo su enfado.

- sabes que tengo que evaluar a todos los agentes con comportamiento violentos y que no acatan las ordenes

- ¡vamos chaval! Habían matado al tipo y dejado salir vivo al asesino si yo no estuviera allí ¿Por qué no los analizas a ellos?- apunto hacia todos en la cafetería- son unos vagos y no hacen nada más que pasar el tiempo.

Se aproximo a los demás con un tono superior.

- puede que sean vagos debido al hecho que héroes como tú no les dejen actual.

- ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad- miro a Sweets con enfado y luego se giro hacia los demás- ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Todos los agentes se tensaran al ir la voz de Booth tras ellos, y como no, si estaban viendo quien se quedaría con la nueva conquista del agente, a sus espaldas. Brennan se alejo del mueble que estaba y sonrió al encontrar al rostro de Booth entre los demás agente. Sully vio como sonrisa y suspiro, una más que caía en las garras de Seeley, tal vez cuando Booth no la quisiera más la podía invitar a cenar, era una mujer con demasiado encanto para una sola noche.

- tan solo entreteníamos a tu amiga Booth

Seeley no respondió a lo que dijo Sully, no por nada, pero como iba a responder si Brennan le miraba. Se aproximo a ella con decisión y le cogió de la muñeca para tirar de ella, no sabía qué carajo ella hacia allí pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir eso delante aquellos buitres ¿es que no podía ver una conquista de él que ya caían encima? Si bien que ella no era una conquista suya, pero no importaba era de su propiedad, él la había visto primero.

- ¡auch!- Brennan se floto la muñeca cuando él le soltó- ¿sabes? Ahí formas menos bruscas de tratar a una mujer.

- ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?... y no fijas que no apreté

Seeley la miraba serio, ahora que ya había cerrado las persianas podía mantener la atención en la visitante, más bien intrusa pues era la segunda vez que la veía sin haberla llamado.

- no depende de que me aprietes solo que me tires fuerte, pero eso no importa – ella hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano para después cruzó los brazos mostrando enfado- ¿se puede saber por qué no me has llamado?...

- ¡eh! Quieta…- Seeley levanto la mano en alto y le miro alucinado- ¿Por qué protestas como una novia celosa?

Brennan soltó una carcajada y se apoyo en la mesa de él.

- ¿yo? ¿Celosa?- él estuvo a punto de decir que si pero prefirió callar- no estoy celosa, solo quiero saber porque no me has llamado. Eres el primer hombre que se recusa a tener sexo conmigo y quiero saber por qué.

Seeley se sentó tras el escritorio mirando a la figura de la mujer, se veía increíblemente sexy, no era para menos que media plantilla le estuviera mirando. Apretó los labios, deleitándose de la inquisidora mirada que tenia sobre él.

- no me van los rollos de tres ¿ok? Si quiere diversión para tú novio y tú búscate en otro sitio

Fue corto y claro, pero su mensaje no llego a ella, al menos no al momento.

-¿novio? Yo no tengo novio- y aquí cayó la ficha- no me lo puedo creer, no me has llamando por culpa de Russ, por culpa de mi hermano.

La risa de ella contagio la sala dejado al agente totalmente descolocado.

-¿tu hermano?

Ella asintió y él sonrió divertido por sus pensamientos, ni en broma admitiría que fueron celos ¡ya! ¿Celos? ¿Celos de una mujer que no conoce? y que se está aproximando a él de una forma seductora, tan condenadamente seductora que su cerebro ya empieza a ser "el pequeño" de entre sus piernas.

- así que- se sentó a ahorcadas sobre él- no me has llamado por culpa de mi hermano- tiro de la corbata aproximándose más a él- ¿y yo soy la celosa?

- es normal que las mujeres sean celosas conmigo, mismo que tan solo les tenga dado un beso.

La arrogancia de él la hizo excitarse, era un macho alfa de la forma que ella estaba a meses deseando tener en su cama. Se curvó sobre él y sonrió picara.

- aquello no fue un beso… eso es un beso

La forma que ella atrapo los labios de él fue totalmente necesitada, como si no hubiera probado unos labios en siglos, pero la agilidad con la que movía estos demostraba que eso no era nada cierto. La sangre de Seeley se concentro totalmente en sus partes bajas, devorando la boca femenina con ansiedad y deseo, apretándola contra su cuerpo ya avivado. Brennan soltó un gruñido al sentir una mano de él subiendo bajo su camisa, le mordió los labios y levo su mano al bulto de los pantalones de él pero este la paró al momento, eso sí, sin dejar de besarla, no era tonto.

- aquí no...

Los besos pasaran de la boca el cuello intentado así controlar un poco la situación, pero era imposible, la piel de ella bajo sus labios era embriagadora.

- ¿Por qué no?

La voz roca de ella lo hizo maldecir, nunca podía controlarse con una mujer sexy próximo, y aun más cuando "el próximo" se resumía a estar sentada sobre él con una camisa blanca de titanes, bajo una americana negra, que al estar abierta lo dejaba ver el maravilloso paisaje, y unos pantalón de que decía que todo aquellos era cien por cien natural. Besó sobre los seños sintiendo que si seguía acabaría teniendo sexo en su oficina, no sería la primera vez pero aquel era el día menos conveniente para ello. Tan menos convenientes como las batidas en la puerta.

- agente Booth.

Brennan paró de acariciarlo y miró hacia la puerta, la interrupción la cogió de sorpresa, pero por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sweets?

Booth bufó, odiaba el tacto que tenía el psicólogo de aparecer siempre en la hora menos apropiada.

-tengo sus informes de conducta para que los revise y firme ¿puedo pasar?

-¡no!- la respuesta desesperada de Booth la hizo sonreír y protestar interiormente, cuando él se levanto quitándola de encima de él ¿Es que siempre tenían que interrumpir cuando las cosas se ponían calientes?- espérame en tú sala Sweets voy en un momento.

Brennan intentó separarse sabiendo que allí no pasaría nada pero las fuertes manos del agente la aprisionaran, dejándola acorralada entre el perfecto cuerpo masculino y el escritorio.

- creo que tienes que marcharte.

Roca. Su voz salió roca. Ella no se esperaba aquello de sí misma pero la presión masculina sobre su cuerpo era tremendamente excitante.

- eso creo- la mirada de él destellaba su propia excitación, si no fuera porque tenía que ir a firmar aquellos estúpidos papeles, se la tiraba ahí mismo, sobre su escritorio. No podía dejar eso así, morería si tuviera que consolarse a si mismo aquella noche- tengo que firmar estos papeles pero mi casa no estar lejos de aquí y...

- te espero.

Estaba decidida a tener sexo con él, lo deseaba desde que lo había visto y no era unos estúpidos papeles que le iban a impedir tener lo que sin duda iba a ser un increíble encontró sexual. Seeley sonrió malicioso y sacó del bolsillo las chaves de su coche.

- sótano tres, aparcamiento veinticinco, espérame en el coche.

Succionó los labios de ella antes de darle un profundo beso, que corto al sentir que perdía el control.

- tienes cinco minutos o te lo robaré.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa en le boca.

- nadie sale de este edificio sin mostrar la placa.

Se aproximo de nuevo a ella acorralándola en la puerta, mientras se dedicaba a abrirla muy despacio. Ella le lanzo una tentadora mirada y una sonrisa totalmente lujuriosa.

- ¿el guardia es un hombre?

Seeley miró embobado y respondió sin más.

- si…

Case se arrepintió de decirlo pues la malvada sonrisa de ella dio a entender lo que suponía, ella si tenía la clave para salir del FBI con su coche y sin complicaciones. Brennan se giro y abrió la puerta saliendo de allí con una sonrisa no sin antes recordarle.

- cinco minutos.

* * *

Cinco minutos nunca duraran tanto como en aquel momento para ella. Había recogido sus cosas en la portería y tirado en el asiento trasero del coche de él, y ahora se dedicaba a mirar hacia los ascensores deseosa de que no tardara. Se retorció en el asiento cuando vio la varonil figura, a pasos apurados, viniendo hacia el coche y no pudo esperar ni un segundo para besarle cuando este adentro en el vehículo. No fue mal recibida por la experta lengua de él y por los brazos que la apretaran en contra suya con deseo.

- un segundo- él la alejo un poco buscando lucidez en medio al deseo que corría por sus venas- dame la llave…serán diez minutos a mi casa.

- no me importa hacer en el coche.

Mordió los labios mirándolo con diversión mientras mantenía la llave en alto al lado de su rostro. Quería que él escogiera, podía abrazarla y dejar las llaves caer o coger las llaves y hacerla esperar hasta la casa de él. Fue una difícil decisión pero él aun tenía los sentidos humanos despiertos, aun que los instintos animales decía que hiciera allí dentro del coche.

- diez minutos.

Ella giro los ojos y depositando las llaves en la mano de él que le dio un corto beso antes de da partida en el coche. Las miradas furtivas de él no pasaban desapercibidas por ella que traviesamente se mordía los labios y como si nada acariciaba su propia perna subiendo y bajando, desde la rodilla hasta próximo a su entre pierna. Seeley sudaba frio todas las veces que los finos denos parecían que iban a llegar a aquel sitio, que estaba loco por probar, pero luego volvían a bajo frustrándolo por dentro. Fue imposible, cuando detuvo el coche delante de su apartamiento, no girarse buscando los labios de ella y no bajar la mano al entre pierna femenino acariciándolo sobre el ajustado pantalón. Si ella lo quería volver loco con su provocación lo había conseguido ¡joder! ¿Qué hombre iba a ver aquellas inocentes caricias que ella se proporcionaba sin sentirse un imbécil por no ser él quien las hacia?

- creo que... aquí si no es apropiado- ella jadeo cuando él apretó levemente su sexo- nos están mirando.

No era que le importara pero no creía que él fuera de los hombres que le gustase tener sexo en público y lo que menos quería que cuando ya no pudiera contenerse él se detuviera frustrando así su deseo.

- si – había notado como les miraba unos curiosos por la ventanilla así que tenía que seguir aquello más en privado- vámonos.

Ella salió del coche antes mismo que él diera la vuelta a este, dejándolo sorprendido ya que normalmente las mujeres esperaban que él les abriera la puerta ¿pero quien dijo que ella era como las demás? Nadie, a nadie se le ocurriría decir que ella era como las demás, y no solo por su "ante caballerismo", no, también por ser capaz de dejar a su vecina totalmente desorientada cuando cruzaban la puerta del ascensor, en la quinta planta, y a él se le ocurrió dale una cachetada en el bello trasero. Error, o al menos eso pensaran sus pelotas cuando ella las estrujo acorralándolo en la pared frente al ascensor.

- no volvas a pegarme en el culo.

¡Dios! Podría estar muriéndose de dolor pero aquella advertencia para su mente era como un pedido a ruego que le diera unos azotes como castigo. Seeley cogió el aire y miro desafiante a su ¿agresora? Sí, creo que es una buena forma de llamar a la estrujadora de pelotas.

- ¿sabes? Si la aprietas un poco más tendré un orgasmo- case se pudo ver un poco de disgusto en la mirada de ella cuando lo soltó ¿Por qué? Le gustaba tenerlo entre manos pero no quería que se acabara tan pronto- vaya ¿no quieres proporcióname un orgasmo?

Sin duda era una pelea de seducción en la que se encontraban e iba Seeley 1 Brennan 0.

- creerme si quisiera solo darte placer ya lo habría hecho- recapacitando Seeley 1 Brennan 1. No le dejaría gozar tan fácil. Ella se relamió los labios y se aproximo más a él dejando que sus respiraciones se mesclaran- suponiendo que eres demasiado grande para vivir con tu madre, tu departamento es el de la derecha ¿correcto?

Y fue ahí donde él percibió que su vecina los miraba desde su puerta, pobre metiche de esta vez se ha visto verde.

- sí- Él no evitó sonreír gentilmente a su pasma vecina cuando con delicadeza guio a su invitada a su casa. Sin embargo al cruzar la puerta ya no pudo reprimir la risa- creo... creo que la señora Ross no volverá a curiosearme nunca más- Paró de reírse, después de guarda el arma en un cofre escondido detrás de unos falsos libros, y girarse a verla parada en el medio de su salón mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿te gusta?

Su pregunta era de doble sentido pero supo al momento que ella recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada que lo le importaba un cuerno la decoración de su departamento.

- puede estar mejor

Seeley sintió su miembro apretarse dentro de los pantalones al ver la mirada azulada oscurecerse y los labios rosados ser humedecidos por una tentadora lengua.

- tenlo por seguro.

Fue su única respuesta antes de avanzar como un depredador a su presa. Una presa muy dispuesta a ser comida pero también a devorarlo. Se podría decir que aquello era la guerra, él era dado a mandar, el dominador, el macho; pero sin la menor duda ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar, podría verse por su manos que arrancaban la camisa masculina con urgencia, los besos ya no eran solo en la boca, no, ella quería probarle todo el cuerpo de él y no se detendría hasta hacerlo. O eso tenía pensado hasta que sintió las manos masculinas deteniéndola, más bien obligándola a hacer lo que él quiera, obedecerle.

- has escogido el hombre equivocado.

De una cosa él estaba seguro, ninguna mujer lo dominaría en su vida y mucho menos aquella. Brennan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando las manos de él la apretaran su contra impidiendo moverse y cuando su boca fue asaltado por una hábil lengua, no pudo más que ceder a las maniobras de él. Seeley la soltó solo el tiempo preciso para poder quitarle la estorbosa camisa, deteniendo por un segundo sus besos y dando la oportunidad para que ella volviera a respirar cosa que hacía poco que no sabía que era. Ella solo fue consciente de que estaba sin camisa cuando vio la lujuriosa mirada masculina sobre sus pechos.

- bonito sujetador.

La media sonrisa y los brillantes ojos castaños, la dejaran sin respiración pero nunca sin una buena respuesta.

- eso… porque no has visto la prenda completa.

Maliciosa, era la única palabra que él tenía para definirla en aquel momento. Volvió a buscar los labios femeninos con deseo antes de levantarla en el aire obligándola a rodearle con las largas piernas.

- ¿Qué… Qué haces?

Ella había intentado soltarse pero le era imposible, aun más cuando él se dedico a devorarle el cuello.

- levarte a la cama.

Ella no volvió a replicar solo gimió en alto cuando él le mordió levemente el mentón y deslizo la lengua hacia su oreja succionando y mordiendo el nódulo sin compasión. La piel de ella sabía de maravilla, tan buena como su boca, y os gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, necesitaba probarla sentir el verdadero gusto de aquel cuerpo femenino. Brennan protesto cuando él la soltó sobre la cama, quedándose de pie delante de ella mientras con agilidad se quitaba los zapatos y la camisa, dejándola ver los bien formados músculos. Él se inclino sobre ella mientras con una de sus piernas abría espacio entre las de ella. Él no llego a tocarla, solo la comía con la mirada mientras la dejaba grabar cada pedacito de su torso con las expertas manos, pero es que las tabletas de chocolates no se comparaban con su pecho y eso hacia tener agua en la boca. Una de las manos de ella bajo hacia el abdomen recogiendo cada musculo, palpando cada cachito de piel mientras que la otra subió por la nuca de él atrayéndolo hacia sí, deseaba devorarle. Seeley no espero más succiono la boca de ella y la besó con fuerza, cuando el aire fue necesario abandono el manjar de sus labios y se adentro en el néctar de la piel de ella. Los besos bajaran hacia los senos mientras las manos viajaran mas allá, deseando librarla la aquel apretado pantalón. Él mordió el seno de ella sobre el sujetador y lo succionó haciéndola arquear y gemir agarrándose a su espalda y presionándolo para que siguiera. La cordura se le fue, él quería torturarla y siempre hacia lo que quería pero de aquella vez era distinto, ya no podía más, necesitaba más que aquello. Con agilidad se deshizo del sujetado y como si no hubiera hecho aquello en siglos, se abalanzó sobre los rozados botones apretando un seno con la mano mientras devoraba el otro con la boca. Brennan arqueaba una y otra vez por placer y por ansiedad, pidiendo atención a su ya húmedo sexo.

- por favor

Las manos de ella lo presionaran hacia abajo implorando para obtener atención en su centro. Seeley sonrió satisfecho contra los senos de ella y empezó a bajar llevándose consigo en pantalón de ella que desapareció junto con sus sandalias. El olor lo embriaga al momento, puede sentir su proprio órgano latir dentro de sus pantalones, quiere enterase en ella rápidamente pero antes la prioridad es saborear la intimidad de su acompáñate. Sonríe perversamente admirando la lancería negra mojada, saber que él había provocado aquello le llenaba de orgullo. Los labrios de Brennan tiemblan cuando sintió los besos de él en el interior de sus piernas sin llegar a su sexo, la respiración caliente y las manos dominadoras que juguetean con las ligas de su lancería la vuelven impaciente, necesita atención. El gemido de ella lo hace sentirse un ser poderoso, desliza rápidamente la lancería por las piernas de ella y se queda mirando con lujuria al hinchado y deseoso sexo femenino. Rendido al olor y el deseo, desliza la lengua entre los pliegues y gime al sentir el calor y el abrumador gusto, eso lo hace perder su control, hasta ahora mantenido con gran sacrificio. La boca de Seeley baja con desespero sobre el sexo de ella, besa, succiona, acaricia, muerde, cada rincón arrancando suspiro y gemido haciéndola impacientase de tal forma que enreda sus manos en el pelo de él y lo presiona. Ella creer morirse cuando un caprichoso dedo la penetra y los labios de él aprietan sus clítoris con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla sentir el principio de un desesperado orgasmo que nunca llega. Seeley puedo sentir su dedo ser presionado levemente por las paredes del interior de ella, está muy próxima a correrse y él como buen caballero desea que lo hiciera. Un segundo dedo la penetra y bombea dentro de ella acariciando el punto G mientras que la caliente lengua juguetea con el clítoris, no tarda demasiado para que ella se cotrosa bajo él y que un espantoso orgasmo la haga gritar.

-¡oh! ¡oh!

Seeley retira los dedos y los sustituye por su boca empujando levemente la lengua entre los pliegues aumentando el orgasmo de ella y saboreando a agrio sabor que lo vuelve loco. Ya sin ser capaz de detenerse Seeley coger un condón dentro de su pantalón, aun puestos para luego deslizarlo por sus piernas junto con el box y los calcetines. Brennan solo es consciente de que él estar a su altura cuando siente el abrumador gusto de sexo en la boca y una caliente y experta lengua trayéndola de vuelta a realidad.

- ¿rápido?

La pregunta de él la sorprendió, los hombre solían penétrala sin preguntar y muchas veces era hasta doloroso pues algunas veces estos no sabían prepárala para un penetración fuerte, cosa que no era el caso de Seeley la había preparado hasta demasiado bien.

- si…

Él no necesito nada más la llena por completo en una sola estancada, gimiendo al mismo momento que ella, sintiéndose aprisionado por el palpitante interior femenino.

- ¡maldita sea! ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras tan apretada?

No reclamaba, más bien estaba en la gloria, sentir como ella lo aprisionaba en un fricción que nunca sintió como si perteneciera a aquel lugar de por vida.

- ¿Por qué tú no me dijiste que eras tan grande?

Lo de ella sin era un reclamo, tenia los labios apretado, las uñas clavadas en la espalda de él y las piernas lo habían abrazado al momento que la penetro. Seeley sintió lo tensa que estaba y empezó a reírse siendo acompañado segundos después por la risa de ella. Él levanto el rostro, que había ocultado en el hueco del cuello de ella, y la miro, parecía estar delirando con el placer, la sonrisa en los labios de ella y la fina capa de sudor le daban un toque tan sensual y erótico que lo dejaran pasmado. Con delicadeza bajó sobre los labios de ella, la besó con calma cosa que no había hecho aun desde que la había encontrado en el FBI aquella tarde, sus labios eran dulces como el glasé y sedosos como el terciopelo. Brennan gimió en la boca de él, el abrumador beso que le daba la hicieran envolverse en algo desconocido para ella, la lengua caliente de él, el gusto a sexo que vagaba entre sus bocas, el olor de la piel masculina, el sonido de su respiración agitada que quemaba sus mejillas con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, todo la hizo olvidarse que él estaba dentro de ella lo único que pensaba era que no parara, que no la parara de besar de aquella forma. El no le era indiferente, nunca había probado los labios de una mujer de aquella forma, tan intima y tan acogedora que lo sobresaltaran cuando se dio cuenta de ello, pero no logró apartase, lo intento, os lo juro, pero ella enredo sus manos en el cuello de él y se lo impidió por completo alejarse. Sus cuerpos se movieron solos, moviéndose por la pasión desenfrenada que trababa batallas en la boca de ambos, moviéndose por el abrazador calor que los hacía sudaren de tal forma que este parecía un pegamiento invisible que lo mantenía gradados uno en el otro, moviéndose por la fricción que cada vez era más placentera. Brennan cortó el beso cuando su cuerpo empezó a moverse violentamente contra su acompañante, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y luchaba contra sí misma para contener el placer que sentía, luchaba para que aquello no terminara sin que ella hubiera sido ni consciente de que había empezado. Seeley gruño ahuecado en el cuelo de ella, buscando mantener la cordura, sintiendo como era totalmente envuelto por el caliente interior, sintiendo las paredes de ella apretaren a su miembro sin piedad. Iba a correrse, sabía que lo iba a hacer a cualquiera momento pero no llegar sin sentir que ella lo hacía primero, de tal forma que conteniéndose al máximo que podía, la invistió más rápido, más duro.

- ¡ahhh! ¡Seeley!

Fue el ultimo que él escucho al hundirse en el nirvana. Sabía que ella había llegado, podía comprobarlo en su propia espalda que ella sin duda había llegado. Pudo tranquilamente haber quedado más de un minuto sin respirar, por su mente tan solo pasaban nubecitas de colores y lo único que oía era el sonido de su proprio corazón zumbando en sus oídos por la presión exigida por el acto. Brennan cogió una bocanada de aire con dificultad, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sabía perfectamente que nunca un orgasmos la había dejado de aquella forma, podía sentir su propio corazón bombeando apresuradamente al mismo ritmo que su interior apretaba una y otra vez el miembro de él. Seeley se giro saliendo de encima de ella y cayendo a un lado en la cama espero tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar aun que su voz salió roca.

- eso ha…

- ha sido increíble

Él no completo la frase, o hizo ella sin moverse ni un centímetro su sitio, solo su boca se movía con desespero por obtener el aire suficiente para mantenerse viva. Seeley se giro hacia ella y la admiró detalladamente, ella no era ni un poco parecida a su ideal de mujer, solía tener amante rubia con prominencias sintéticas pero firmes, y ella, ella tenía el pelo castaño claro, la piel blanca y suave, la nariz era afilada y tenía una línea perfecta, su boca ¡madre mía! Su boca era increíblemente rosada y cuanto más mordía los labios más ganas tenia él de besarlo. Aquello había sido demasiado, se había acostado con una mujer de la cual no sabía nada, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mejer de lo que solo sabia su nombre, pero si era la primera vez que no sabía exactamente nada.

- eso ha sido un completo error

Brennan se giro hacia su acompañante mirándolo extrañada ¿Pero cómo no iba a estar extrañada? Había tenido lo que sin duda había sido el mejor polvo de su vida y él decía que era un error, no le parecía que hubiera nada errado.

- no… ¿Por qué?

Brennan se apoyó sobre su codo, mirando con interrogante a su acompañante. Seeley trago grueso al verla girase hacia él y ponerse en una posición tan sexy.

- eres tremendamente hermosa.

Expresó aproximándose de ella y atrapando los labios de esta en un húmedo beso. Brennan sonrió satisfecha por el cumplido pero era algo que todos decían de ella.

- lo sé.

Pero eso no impedía que le subiera el ego ¿verdad? Seeley sonrió contra lo labios de ella y abrió los ojos que segundos después se encontraran con dos lagunas azules ¿Cómo podía haber hecho aquello? ¿Desde cuándo él era uno de esos? Uno de los que:

- me he olvidado tú nombre

Uno de los que se olvidaba al nombre de la chica. Y aquí seguramente el ego de ella fue herido profundamente.

* * *

pobre Seeley brennan no le dejo ni pensar ¿y ahora se le olvido hasta el nombre de ella? ¿como crees que se lo tomará?

yo me enfadaría.

bueno pero ella no soy yo, así que ¿que crees que hará?

prometo actualizar niña mujer antes del viernes ¿vale?

bye


End file.
